Murder with a Hint of Love
by Sugar.SomeSpice
Summary: In the mist of horror and sudden deaths surrounding the city of Lima Ohio. The team will bring hope, fear and awakening to themselves and to the confused and some all too willing inhabitants of the small city.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters from Glee or Criminal Minds.****

* * *

**

'See you tomorrow Amanda!' Brittany called out to her friend as she left the locker room after Cheerio practice.

'Bye Britt.' Amanda called back though not as loudly. She was alone now, the locker room was empty and quiet. She shook off the sudden fear and began to put on her clothes.

Amanda began to pack up after she changed out of her Cheerio uniform, she folded the uniform and bent over to put it in her bag. But suddenly she felt a sharp, excruciating pain in her side. Pain over an over again. She doubled over in pain and was about to scream, when a gloved hand covered her mouth. A piece of cloth was jammed into her mouth and it muffled her screams of terror. A strange, hysterical emotion vibrated throughout her body.

The emotion was heightened when hands reached for her wrists and ankles, they were bound together in an unbreakable grasp. Amanda felt her clothes leave her body and tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls. She knew what about to happen so she closed her eyes and tried to get lost in her own mind all the while she thrust around like a fish out of water trying to fight her attacker. But then the unexpected happened and the hands that removed her clothing now put them back on.

Only this time it was her Cheerio uniform.

A warm liquid dripped down her bare leg, she opened her eyes in realization. She'd been stabbed, how could have not known that. How could she have been so stupid. She felt a sharp pinch on her arm, if she wasn't suddenly so damn tired she would try to see what he was doing, but at this point she didn't care. So Amanda closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

She didn't know how long it had been when she opened her eyes again. Her lids tried to to close involuntarily but as tired as she was she knew she wasn't in the locker room anymore, she was lying on the basketball court. There was figure a few feet away. She heard mumbling, she turned her head ever so slightly to see Brian, a basketball player, looking at her with a small smile on his face. His smile was hopeful, his eyes were fearful. Suddenly the figure turned and pulled two guns out.

Amanda's eyes widened.

Then everything went black.

* * *

'We have a new case.' JJ announced as she made her way to face the team, Hotch and Rossi followed on her heel.

'What do we got?' Morgan asked, taking a seat.

'Four murders,' Hotch said throwing a handful of papers down on the table, 'Two just two days ago, one just three days ago and another the night before that.'

'And were being called in now?' Prentiss questioned.

'Well, apparently the police thought it was just a couple of murders,' JJ said as Morgan scoffed, 'They didn't have any clues or information to go by. But the two murders last night really shook them up.'

'Are there any relations to the murders?' Reid asked as he made his way from the back of the room where he was deep in thought.

'Yes, numerous actually.' JJ took a deep breath, 'It seems as though each victim was in a sport or extra circular activity after school. First victim; David Karofsky, hokey player. Second victim; Azimio Adams, football player. Third victim; Andrew Jenkins, basketball player and lastly Amanda Brown, cheerleader.'

'There doesn't seem to be any patterns,' JJ continued, 'Except for the fact that each one of them were killed the same way, multiple stab wounds, Propofol found in the body's after the autopsy, one bullet wound in the head, and each of the victims were in found in their sports uniforms and the same place in which they played or performed their certain sport.'

'Propofol?' Prentiss questioned.

'Propofol is used for induction of anesthesia, it's also used as a sedative because the affects of the drug only last for about a few hours.' Reid spoke out, 'It's generally only used by professionals, because when you take the drug you have to be monitored.' He told the team as he took a seat.

'So our unsub might be a doctor, nurse...' Morgan said.

'Or maybe a medical school dropout.' Reid interrupted him. Everyone turned to face him and Reid continued, 'Um, it could be that our unsub didn't make it in the world and he's seen that these kids are fulfilling their dreams. He's probably jealous or angry, maybe both. So he takes his rage at the world, and at himself, out on them.'

'His failure, lead's to these kids deaths.' Prentiss said, disgusted.

'Let's not too ahead of ourselves guys, for all we know this could just be a traumatized teen who knows how to use a needle,' Hotch announced, unfolding his arms and walking up to the table, 'Let's head down to crime scene, we can make our analysis there. The school is still open so we'll head down their and talk to the kids as well.'

'Wait, after all these murders, school is still going on?' Morgan asked.

'Apparently.' Hotch answered, his face stoic but his eyes filled with repulsion.

Everyone exchanged looks but said nothing.

Hotch looked down at his watch and turned to JJ, 'Thirty minutes guys then we'll head to the jet. JJ, contact the Lima police, tell them we'll be there at 5:30.'

JJ nodded and walked out of the room.

'Lima?' Reid croaked out.

'Yes. Lima, Ohio.' Hotch mumbled and he followed JJ out the door.

Reid's eyes went wide and his mouth hit the floor.

Rossi noticed this and his change of color and he called to him, 'Reid?' He asked. Morgan and Prentiss took in his priceless look and smiled.

'You okay Reid, you look like you saw a ghost?' Morgan chuckled.

'More like facing one.' Reid pressed his lips together and nodded.

'What?' Rossi asked.

Reid liked his suddenly dry lips and sighed softly, 'I have an aunt, two, in Lima, Ohio. An one of them works in McKinley High.'

'The school where all the murders are happening?' Rossi asked, leaning forward.

'You have an aunt"' Morgan asked him, confused.

'Yes to both. And Morgan, two.' He said holding up two fingers.

'I didn't know you had an aunt.' Prentiss commented as the four of them stood up and walked out of the room.

'Don't know a lot of things about be.' Reid said smiling a discontented smile.

'I really don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.' Rossi mumbled, Prentiss smiled and Morgan nodded in agreement.

Reid simply furrowed his brow and tried not to think about the fact that he would be seeing his aunt for the first time in almost twenty-five years.

* * *

**Okay, so this is going to be a Reid/Rachel fic. **

**And if you don't like the pairing, well I really don't care. **

**I love Criminal Minds and Glee so I thought, why not make a story with my favorite characters. So here it is**.

**There's still more to come, so please be patient. **

**Hope you like it, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters from Glee or Criminal Minds.****

* * *

**

_The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is a duty of the living to do so for them ~Lois McMaster Bujold_

'So our unsub is an absolute mystery.' Morgan said as they went over the possibilities again.

'Yes. It seems like it.' Hotch said, his voice was asking Morgan to calm down a bit.

'We have failed doctor who is taking his miseries out on the teens who are living his dreams, or a envious high school student that was possibly bullied or didn't achieve the standards he or she wanted.' Rossi announced. 'But both must have a history of abuse.'

'We can't even be sure if our unsub is a man or a woman.' Prentiss sighed, 'I mean each kill is so easily planned out. Our unsub has a routine and he's not killing out of prejudice. Somewhere deep down in his mind these kids are hurting him... or her.'

'Good thing it's our job to get in their minds.' Rossi told her, Prentiss nodded and looked down the kids profile again.

'I think our unsub is a man.' Reid told them, finally speaking.

'How so?' Morgan asked him.

'Well it does seem like our unsub is a woman aside from the fact that each of the murders are done by routine and each of the murders are done in specific places, there doesn't seem to be any reason why this couldn't be a man and not a woman. We've had cases like this before.'

'Reid's right. We have had cases like this.' Hotch nodded in agreement, 'But that doesn't mean we shouldn't exclude all factors.'

'I just think it's a man, I guess it's just a hunch.'

Morgan blinked, 'A hunch?' Reid nodded.

'Look people are dying Reid. We need a little more than a hunch to save them,' He addressed Reid and the whole team. 'I think we should go with the facts we have put them together and conclude that our unsub is a woman.' Reid swallowed and averted his eyes, Hotch noticed this and he sighed.

'All right that's enough, lets continue.'

'Hello!' Garcia's voice chimed out of the computer screen, slightly frightening them all.

'Hey baby girl, what's up?' Morgan said scooting in front of the laptop.

'I have got something big for you,' She said, restraining herself from flirting with him as her fingers tapping rapidly on her keyboard, 'I was looking through the McKinley High school website and I found nothing out of the ordinary, so I extended my search and found some website, that I cannot seem to track but that doesn't matter.'Garcia sighed and her fingers stopped moving, 'Anyway this website is just full of mentions of the school, the stuff that was said about this place is just terrible. It just bashes the school and all the victims that you found.'

'Our unsub must know the students and the school to be talking about them like he knows the place.' JJ said, making her presence known for the first time.

'That's not all. Take a look at this.' Garcia pulled a video up on the screen. A figure appeared, it was cloaked but it was definitely a man, a man of average built. He was standing in front of a camera, and in the back you could see two of the victims on a basketball court.

'Stop. Enough. If you don't stop, I'll have to do it for you.' The man turned on his heel and stalked towards the two teens in back of him.

'He's posting the killings online.' JJ said.

'Stop. Enough. That doesn't sound like the words of a man with broken dreams.' Hotch said, his mind trying to fit the pieces together.

'So our unsub is a man.' JJ murmured.

'I guess your hunch was right.' Rossi said to Reid. Reid pressed his lips together as Prentiss and Morgan stared at him.

* * *

**Okay, so this is going to be a Reid/Rachel fic. **

**And if you don't like the pairing, well I really don't care. **

**I love Criminal Minds and Glee so I thought, why not make a story with my favorite characters. So here it is**.

**There's still more to come, so please be patient. **

**Hope you like it, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters from Glee or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

The team walked into the police office, people were walking around, phones were ringing, sweet voices answered them they themselves trying to keep calm. It was still early in the morning and the people walking around them look sleep deprived and upset. A tall, stocky man walked towards them and extended his hand.

'Hi there, Detective Samuel Richards.' He addressed himself.

'SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is the rest of BAU, Agent David Rossi, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Emily Prentiss, Agent Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid.'

'Doctor, huh?' Detective Richards chuckled, 'A little young to be a doctor.'

Reid smiled slightly and nodded. He didn't feel like speaking, ever since they landed he had been feeling a little odd.

'Detective Richards, I think you should know something.' Hotch said, focusing once again on the case, 'Our unsub has been posting the murders online. Our computer analyst back at Quantico has discovered a video of the latest murder and is searching the site for any more videos.'

'You mean people can watch these?' Detective Richards asked, his eyes filled with disgust.

'Yes. I'm sorry to say so but they can.' Hotch turned to the rest of the team, 'Reid, Morgan, Prentiss. You three go down to the school talk to the faculty and some of the students. Don't scare them though just try to get information. Rossi, JJ and I will stay here, we'll try to analyze video, see if there's any clues that we can go on. We'll catch up with you three later.'

Rossi turned to Reid just before he left, 'Reid. I know you a little upset. You were acting different the whole plane ride here. You should talk to your aunt, maybe it'll help you feel better.'

Reid nodded, but walked out of the police precinct.

JJ and Hotch heard Rossi talking to Reid, 'Aunt?' Hotch questioned.

'It's a long story.'

* * *

'I feel like I'm in high school all over again.' Morgan said as they walked down a crowded school hall. No one responded to his comment, Prentiss and Reid were to busy gaping at the quiet grief ridden students. No one spoke. No one even looked at each other. Everything was so morbid.

A boy was darting towards Morgan so fast he didn't have time to move. The clashed together and fell to the floor, the students in the hall all jumped at the sudden noise before everything went back to being disturbingly awkward.

'Sorry I didn't see where I was going. Sorry.' The scrawny, redheaded, first impression of him was nerdy, unsocial, high school teen, ran away again before Morgan could even apologize. The three stared after him in a daze.

'What's wrong with him?' Morgan asked.

'What's wrong with all of them?' Prentiss asked as the made their way into the principals office.

After a brief introduction with the principal and a tour of the school Reid, Prentiss and Morgan decided it was best for them to begin questioning the faculty. But nobody acted out of the ordinary, if anything all of the teachers had the normal amount of problems any adult has, and they all were genuinely worried about the well being of the students an the school.

'We don't have anything.' Prentiss complained.

'We still have a few more teachers to interview. William Shuester, Susan Sylvester and Brenda Castle.' Reid said, 'Huh, that's funny.'

'What?' Morgan asked abruptly stopping.

'Susan Sylvester. That's her.' He said a bit out of breath.

'Hey man if you don't want to do this you don't have to.' Morgan told him.

'Yeah Reid we can do this alone.' Prentiss comforted him.

But Reid knew better than that, this was his job and personal reasons or not he had to do his job. He denied them and continued to walk to Sue's office. When they entered Sue was deep in thought writing in a journal. She looked exceptionally sad but she was trying to hid it, or poorly trying to hide it.

'Susan Sylvester?' Prentiss asked making her presence known.

Sue looked up from her journal closing it forcefully, 'What is this? Who are you and what are you doing in my office?'

''I'm Agent Emily Prentiss.' She said showing her badge. 'This is Agent Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid. We're here to talk to you ab-' Prentiss was cut off by a rude shush that came from Sue's mouth.

'Reid?' She questioned as she stood from her chair. 'Spencer? Diana's son.'

'Hi Aunt Sue.' Reid said more than a little awkwardly.

'What has it been, twenty five years?' She asked, her blue eyes began to cloud over.

Reid nodded.

Sue cleared her throat as she realized how very vulnerable she was, 'So that's how you wear you hair, like some hooligan who doesn't have any respect for the sake of others, listens to rock music and thinks the whole world is against him.' She sighed, 'How is your mother, aside from the schizophrenia?'

Morgans eyes went wide but Reid didn't seem to care, it was like he was used to it, 'She's well.'

'Have you spoken to William lately?' She asked, sitting back in her seat.

'I saw him a while back but that was it.' He said as he took a seat in front of her desk, 'We need to ask you some questions.'

Sue simply waved her hand.

'Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary happening around the school?' Prentiss asked.

'Oh, off the top of my head...Maybe...Students are dying!' She yelled at Prentiss making her flinch in fear. She had seen killers and sociopaths and she had never been this afraid.

'Really?' Morgan asked sarcastically, 'Then why do you keep pushing for the school to stay open.'

'You think I like the fact that my students are being murdered.' She stood up and was a foot away from Morgan in a second, 'You think I like that my girls are terrified, that one of them is gone. I don't. But I can tell you one thing, these kids feel much safer together than alone in their homes.' Morgan scoffed, 'Now you can judge me and you can think what you want but it's true. And if the killer is somewhere in this school, he's probably long gone.'

Morgan sighed, 'Thank you for you time.' He said before he ran out of the office in a huff, Prentiss followed after him. Reid was going to make his way out but Sue stopped him.

'You don't hold it against me do you?' She asked him softly, 'That I never visit her?'

Reid shook his head, 'She was always so quiet when we were younger. I sometimes forget that I have a twin sister.'

'How's Aunt Jean?' He asked clearing his throat.

'Wonderful. Thank you for asking.' She said.

'It's so weird.' Reid said as he laughed a little, 'Seeing you, it's like seeing her. Like she was right here in front of me.'

'You can imagine what a mirror is like for me.' Sue said slightly leaning towards him.

Reid smiled, 'It was nice seeing you again. Terrible because of the circumstances but still nice.'

'Who are heading to see next?' She asked.

'William Shuester and Brenda Castle. We've already seen everyone else.' He answered her.

'Well when you see that disgrace of a man Will Shuester don't stare at his hair. It pulls you in like a tractor beam.' She told him, a distant and disgusted look in her eyes.

Reid didn't respond he walked out of the room with his eyes furrowed in confusion.

'Who's next?' He asked bore they could question him.

'We already spoke to Castle while you were talking to your aunt. She checks out.' Prentiss said as the walked down the hall.

'So all we got left is William Shuester.' Reid said, they walked to the choir room where he was now teaching his glee club, still tried to understand what in the world his aunt was talking about when he spoke about Mr. Shuester's hair, 'What about my aunt?'

'I gotta say Reid, she's not our unsub. But she is all kinds of crazy.' Morgan said as Prentiss nodded in agreement. In the distance Reid heard Mozart playing, he smiled, he loved Mozart.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters from Glee or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

'So how do we head in here, he's teaching?' Morgan said as he peered through the little window of the room.

'Just like we did with all the other classes.' Prentiss answered as she to looked into the glee room, fascinated at the movements they made and the way they sang, 'They sound like pros.'

'Their in High school.' Reid scoffed but he was suddenly very curious and he found himself looking into the room as well, 'I highly doubt that.'

'Then why are you watching smarty pants.' Emily teased him but he slunk back and smiled sheepishly.

'Ow!' A high pitched voice yelled out, not loudly but just enough to make the three agents jump and reach for their guns They ran towards the noise in a rush their minds racing a mile a minute. When they arrived a young boy and girl were on the floor. The boy knelt on the floor as the girl examined her ankle.

'Kurt. Kurt I can't feel my legs.' The girl cried out in terror.

'Stop being a drama queen.' Kurt hissed at her, 'It's just a sprain Rachel.'

'I know better to dance when I'm upset. But I go ahead and do it anyway.' Rachel sighed as tears formed in her eyes, 'I'm never going to be able to dance again.'

'If you don't stop complaining I'll make sure of that.' Kurt stood up and brushed himself off, 'Come on, can you walk?' He reached down for her and she placed her hand in his. But the second weight was placed on her foot she muffled a yelp and fell to the floor.

Kurt sighed and looked up from her only to see the three agents and more particularly their guns, 'Holy sh-' Kurt put a hand over his heart and tried to control his breathing, 'What the hell is going on?'

'Is she okay?' Emily asked calmly making her way towards Rachel and putting her gun away.

'How long have you three been standing there?' Kurt asked, ignoring her question.

Emily put her gun away and knelt down before Rachel, 'Can I see?' She asked as she motioned to her ankle.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, 'Are you a doctor?'

'No.' She said.

'Then I am sorry. I will not allow anyone who does not have a medical degree to examine me.' She said her attitude shining like a neon sign.

Emily's eyebrows raised in surprise, 'I'm not a doctor but I am a part of the FBI. Agent Emily Prentiss.' She said as she showed the teens her badge, a part of her wanted the girl to be intimidated but the girl did not waver.

'Hello Miss Prentiss, or would you like to be called Agent? I'm Rachel Berry.' She extended her hand and smiled her signature smile. She had a certain charm the agents couldn't resist.

'Oh, I'm gonna like you.' Morgan said as he walked towards her.

'Thank you.' Rachel said, her smiled growing wider, if that was even possible. Emily shot a look that seemed to say, do you have to flirt with everything that moves and Morgan shot a look back that said, I'm not flirting.

'Agent Derek Morgan.' Morgan introduced himself.

'Hello. Agent?' She asked, he nodded, 'Agent Morgan.' Rachel turned her head and looked past Morgan, her eyes locked on the tall, young and, even she had to admit, cute, man that was standing by the door, 'And you are?' She inquired, her voice breathy and light.

Reid looked around and realized he was talking to him, 'Oh. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid.'

Rachel nodded, her eyes were memorized by him, they melted. Kurt noticed this so he spoke up and broke her from her trance.

'Rachel I'm going to get Finn so he can carry you out of here, then I'm going to the nurse to get you some ice.' Kurt told her as he made his way outside of the dance room.

'No!' Rachel called out to him, her hand stretched out as if she could reach him. Kurt turned with an annoyed look in his eyes, 'Not Finn. Maybe Noah. I can't stand being close to Finn.'

'You guys seniors now, get over it Rachel.'

'No it's not that, it's just... He's with Santana.' Rachel said her eyes glued to her hand, 'How do you think she's going to react when she sees me in his arms.' Kurt sighed and opened his mouth to speak but Morgan cut in.

'I can take her.' He offered. Kurt gaped at him and Rachel looked at Kurt with a satisfied look on her face.

'See, everything worked out fine without Finn.' She said cockily.

'Isn't this a little inappropriate?' Kurt asked shocked as Morgan bent down to carry Rachel.

'What's inappropriate about it? He's a FBI agent helping an injured student.' Rachel said and they all walked to the glee room, 'Besides your just jealous it's not you.'

Kurt looked at her offended but didn't deny anything. The agent was very scrumptious.

When they walked into the glee room Rachel expected the gawks and envious eyes that were on her and Agent Morgan. It wasn't like she liked him, sure he was handsome and charming but she wasn't going to do anything about it. Even she was eighteen years old and everything would be perfectly legal, something about the man who was carrying her said he wasn't the type that stuck with one girl for too long.

'What happened?' Mr. Shue asked as knelt before Rachel.

'Nothing. It's just a sprain.' She said nonchalantly, earning a glare from Kurt.

'Well how did you get it?' Artie asked.

'I was doing a routine I made. Dancing to Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 21, did you know it is actually nicknamed Elvira Madigan after a movie of the same name that used the second movement in it's film?' She asked her glee club members.

'Thanks for the fun fact Berry.' Santana said, taking her eyes away from the hunk of meat in front of her, 'How'd you fall on your ass?

Rachel turned to her to criticize her poor choice of words but Reid spoke before she could, 'You were the one playing Mozart?'

'You don''t have to act so offended. Mozart is just as good as, if not better than, Beethoven if that's what your thinking.' She half snapped at him.

'No I agree.' He said. Her eyes widened with joy.

'Really?' She asked. Rachel felt like running towards him and leaping into his arms. She'd never met anyone who loved Mozart over Beethoven. Her fathers disagreed with her and every other person in the her life thought she was talking about a type of foreign cereal.

'Yes.' He answered her with a strange feeling coercing throughout his mind and body.

'We need to ask you all some questions.' Morgan told Mr. Shue and the rest of the glee club.

'You can ask me all the questions you like.' Santana cooed at Morgan. Emily shook her head and stood forward.

'Do you have any clue who could be the cause of these murders?" She asked.

'Isn't _your _job to find out.' Mercedes said.

'Yes it is my job. But right now I need your help.' Mercedes rolled her eyes but said nothing, 'Can you tell me a little bit about your classmates we found?'

'They tormented everyone in this school. Including us.' Kurt spat out, 'Especially us.'

'Why would they bully you?' Reid asked. He looked from Kurt to Rachel only to realize Rachel was staring at him. Rachel averted her eyes quickly and blushed profoundly.

'The glee club was at the bottom of the social latter.' Quinn said.

'Was?'

'After we won Nationals last year they started respecting us... sort of.' Tina said.

'There was the occasional shove or slushee to the face. But they kinda kept there distance.' Puck said, flexing his arms trying to give Emily a show. She rolled her eyes and kept talking.

'Did you ever fight back?' She asked.

'Loads of times. Usually we all stuck together and kept each other safe.' Rachel said, 'Whenever Amanda, Azimio or Karofsky passed by I'd literally faint.'

'What about Andrew?' Morgan asked.

'Who's Andrew?' Quinn asked as the rest of the club shared confused looks.

'Come on guys. Andrew.' Mr. Shue tried to refresh their memory. 'He was on the basketball team. He was really tall, really nice.'

'You mean Brian?' Finn asked.

'Brian?' Reid questioned, 'Who is that?'

'Well he's Andrew. Something happened freshman year, I think his dad ran out on him and his mom so he ordered everyone in the school to call him Brian. That was the only name he went by, everyone knew him as Brian.'

'Even the teachers?' Emily asked, Finn shook his head. 'Morgan? Call Garcia and tell her to look on the website to see if the name Brian is mentioned in place of Andrew's.' Morgan nodded and walked out of the room as he made the call.

'What's going on?' Mr. Shue asked, his eyes suddenly filled with alarm.

'None of the faculty at this school called Andrew, Brian. If the name Brian happens to come up in place of Andrew's name, we might just be one step closer to finding our unsub.' Emily said addressing Mr. Shue even though the whole class was listening.

'What's an unsub?' Finn asked.

'Unknown subject.' Morgan said as he walked back into the room, 'You were right.' He said to Emily. 'No mention of Andrew. You know what that means?' The glee club all leaned forward in anticipation, wondering and hoping the agents had some good news. 'Our unsub is most likely a student at this school. It could be anyone.'

'Probably even someone in this room.' Reid observed with a little less sympathy than usual.

And as Reid once again glanced at the radiant brunette, for longer than necessary, shaking in fear; the glee club all shared tense glances with each other, not knowing if the other be trusted.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like it. **

**I'm not one of those people who beg for reviews but I do like constructive criticism. **

**And if you don't review it will track you down, then I will go to the animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. And then, on some dark, cold night I will steal away into your home and punch you in the face.**

**A very intelligent woman said those wonderful words of wisdom.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters from Glee or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

It had been tough but Reid persuaded his aunt enough to close the school, temporarily of course. They decided to let the students carry on with the rest of the school day but eh agents would be watching everyone and everything very carefully. The bell rang forth period and the students scurried away to their classes and left the cautious agents, now joined by Ross, Hotch and JJ, to roam the hallways alone.

After a brief explanation Of each teacher Hotch asked the question that had been on everyone's mind, 'There is little chance of our unsub stopping anytime soon. If this school shuts down will the students feel safer here or in their homes?'

'Hotch.' Morgan reassured him, 'The school can't be open, too many kids are dying. They'll be with their families. Safe.'

'Safe from the killer.' Reid said, mainly speaking to himself, 'Not from the demos they face in their homes.'

Everyone was quiet after he spoke, everyone stared at Reid in confusion and JJ decided to break the tension, 'What should we be looking for?' She asked.

'Students with a history of abuse or mental instability.' Reid answered.

'And since each victim was found with Propofol in their bloodstream,' Emily stopped talking and took a deep breath, 'We should probably look for students who have parents who work in medicine or have any access to drugs.'

'Hey.' Everyone turned to Reid, 'Have you seen my book?' He asked Morgan.

'Last time I saw you with it-'

'I was in the choir room.' Reid groaned and began to make his way down the hall.

Hotch raised his eyebrow but began to follow him, the rest of the team followed his lead. They were standing outside the door of the choir room, Reid heard the the muffled yells that were coming out of the room. Reid recognized Rachel's voice and entered the room despite the rest of the teams suggestions not to. But Rachel didn't even notice their entrance, she was having a very heated conversation with Kurt and when the two divas clashed, all hell broke loose.

'Don't _tell me_-' Rachel yelled but took a deep breath and lowered her voice, '-What to do.'

'I'm just looking out for you Rachel.' He said, mainly angry not sounding in the least bit sympathetic.

'Well don't.' She hissed.

'Get the facts Rachel. You live in one of the_ biggest_ houses in Lima.' Kurt walked up to Rachel as she leaned against the piano. Rachel rolled her eyes but Kurt continued to speak, 'Your fathers are always out of the house, never home, which means that you're alone. Alone with a serial killer, that most likely goes to this school, on the loose. Everything about you screams damsel in distress. You're an accident waiting to happen.'

'I don't need your help Kurt.' She growled, 'I'm an eighteen year old girl, I have probably stayed home by myself fifteen years out of those eighteen.'

Kurt scoffed, 'Again, must I emphasis the killer, or am I the only one who knows about him.' Kurt threw his hands out sarcastically and looked around the room. His eyes darted to the agents that stood watching them in shock. 'Oh, guess who we have here.' Kurt laughed bitterly and turned his annoyance to the agents, 'Is that the only thing your all good at-interrupting conversations. Why aren't you out stopping the killer, finding him. Isn't that your job?'

'Kurt.' Rachel said stepping forward, her voice in a soft whisper, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kurt shook her shoulder off and gently pushed her away, slowly, as if taking her away from the seen of a crime, 'The only thing I've seen any of you do is walk around this school. Why don't get your noses out of other peoples business and go do something useful.'

'Kurt.' Rachel's voice sounded like a mother reprimanding her child.

Kurt took a deep breath, 'I'm sorry.' He fixed his bangs and the soft look in his eyes went away and the annoyance was back, 'Can you least arrest her? Or something.'

Rachel's eyes went wide and she pushed Kurt with all her might, 'Kurt!'

'No Rachel, I'm sick of this.' Kurt sighed. 'I'm trying to look out for you but you never listen. You never listen to anyone.'

'But you can't.' Rachel pleaded with the agents, 'You have no reason to arrest me.'

Rossi stepped forward, 'But if you can find one, we'll try our best to help you.' Rachel sent a speechless look in Rossi's direction and the rest of the team questioned his motives.

'What about the way she dresses, its a crime against nature.' Kurt said motioning to her bunny sweater.

'Good one.' Rachel complimented.

'Sorry kid. Not enough.' Morgan said after a small chuckle. Rachel cast a smug look Kurt's way, he stuck his tongue out in return.

'But I think we can help you with your problem.' Hotch said, and he spoke before anyone else could, 'Reid. You're going to watch over her.'

'What?' Reid and Rachel called out of the same time. She stomped her foot on the floor like a child and Reid suddenly found himself drawn into her. The way her lip quivered in anger, the way a sudden rush of red flew into her cheeks, her eyes sparkled with rage and determination, she didn't seem like the kind of girl that gave up easily. Reid found this to be intriguing, he had no idea why but she was..._beautiful. _

_'_I refuse to be treated like a child. I am eighteen years old and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, killer or no killer.' She announced to everyone in the room.

Kurt sighed_, _'Oh, give it a rest Rachel.'

'Hotch.' Reid turned to the man who stood watching the teens in curiosity, 'Why am I always assigned to baby sitting?' He complained because he felt like if he wanted this, to watch over her, he'll want other things and he can't want other things.

'I do not need a baby sitter!' Rachel yelled as Hotch opened his mouth, Hotch shook his head and ignored her comment.

'Rossi and I are going to go check out the schools student records, Morgan and Prentiss are going to go speak to all four of the victims parents and JJ is going to set up a conference with the school board.' Hotch sighed and pulled Reid aside, 'Right now we're all going to go to the precinct to try and figure this unsub out but later, later everyone will be in the place I assign them, including you.'

Reid looked at Hotch for a good five seconds before he nodded.

Rachel scoffed again, 'Don't _I _get a say in this?' She asked angrily.

'You do.' Kurt said, he hooked his arm with Rachel and they to walk towards the door, 'But no one cares.'

Rachel smiled slightly, not at all affected by his statement.

'Oh, before I forget.' Rachel walked back to Reid and smiled at him, 'I'm going to be out with some friends so you can come by my house at around seven.' Rachel began to dig around in her book bag, 'Here you go.' She said handing a book to Reid, he stared at her blankly, 'I saw it on the piano and was going to run after you but then Kurt and I got to talking,' She sent Kurt an icy glare, 'By the way, An American Tragedy, excellent book, one of my favorites.'

Reid stared after her in awe, suddenly bunny sweaters were very attractive.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like it.  
**

**I'm not one of those people who beg for reviews but I do like constructive criticism. **

**And if you don't review it will track you down, then I will go to the animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. And then, on some dark, cold night I will steal away into your home and punch you in the face.**

**A very intelligent woman said those wonderful words of wisdom.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters from Glee or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"This is crazy!" Garcia exclaimed over the speaker, "I have no idea who this guy is. Whoever it is, and whatever he's got blocking his computer, he's good."

"Garcia, what have you found." Hotch demeaned.

"Nothing, besides what I told you already."

"Well that's a first," Emily mumbled as she slumped into her chair.

"Keep trying Garcia, in the meantime got through the schools records and locate any students whose parents are in the medical field, or maybe volunteer in a hospital or pharmacy." Hotch told her.

"On it sir, expect a call from Mistress Penelope soon." She cooed.

Morgan chuckled lightly, he looked at Hotch and asked, 'What do you want us to do?'

Hotch turned to him, set the papers he had in his hand down and pressed his lips together in a hard line, "Profile." He answered simply, with certain edge in his voice. He walked out of the room with out a second glance.

"What's up with him?' Morgan asked as he and the rest of the team watched them leave. But stared after him more curious than concerned. She, along with everyone else, noticed he was acting differently ever since they went to the school. He seemed cold and distant, even more so than usual.

"I don't know." She answered as she slowly got up, "But I'm going to find out." She quickly made her made her way out of the room just in case anyone would want to stop her.

Her search for Hotch did not go in vain, she found him in the interrogation room staring ahead of him, at the wall. She turned the knob slowly and quietly, hoping he wouldn't notice her presence.

She didn't hope enough.

"What are you doing here Prentiss, why aren't you helping the rest of the team?" He asked.

She slowly made her to the seat across from him, "I should be asking you the same question.'

He sighed, "Go back."

She nodded her head against her will and opened the door to leave, but only one foot was out the door before she decided she couldn't take it anymore and she care if he was her boss or not.

"All right Hotch, you want to know what I think?" She asked him shutting the door with more force than necessary.

"I wasn't asking-"

"I think that all this talk about High School is bringing up past feelings for Haley. Anger, guilt, love. I think these feelings are affecting your work demeanor." Emily sighed, "So if you need to stay here and think, I'll make make some excuse up for the team. They probably won't believe it but at least they won't ask any questions."

It was quiet for some time, Emily took this as her que to leave but when she tried to sit up Hotch's hand reach for her own, this stopped her.

"If I told you that you were a hundred percent right, what would you say?" He asked her sincerely interested in her answer, Emily pondered for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"I'd say, before I came to the BAU I was a good profiler but under your guidance I became a great one, It's my job to try and be one hundred percent right."

Hotch nodded and stood up, "Come on, lets go."

"You don't have to go back Hotch," She told him, "Feelings like the ones you have, they don't go away easily." She took a step closer to him, she was so close she could smell him, she could almost feel him. Hotch stared down at her, confused. "I would know that most feelings can't be ignored, they can't just fade away."

"Prentiss..." He warned.

"Emily. My name is Emily, Aaron." She sighed softly as she hesitantly lifted her right hand to trail his jawline. "I think that something has changed inside of me. Suddenly, I feel...something...for you. Maybe it's always been there, deep down inside, hidden from myself and the rest of the world. But now it's escaped, ever since we came here. And I want the whole world to know, I want you to know."

"Know what?" Hotch asked as he watched Emily bite down on her lip.

"I think I love you." She confessed in a hopeful whisper.

Hotch furrowed his brow, how could he respond to this? Should he respond to this, or should he just leave and ignore the fact that one of his teammates just confessed her love for him? But he knew what he had to do, he had to be honest with himself. He had to trust that whatever he'd been avoiding with Emily couldn't be avoided anymore. So he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Whatever happened in those few seconds made them realize, they should have confessed they feelings long ago.

* * *

JJ went to grab a cup of coffee, she'd just came back form talking to Detective Richards. He was being as stubborn as a mule, he didn't think a teenager could be able to kill. So it took a lot of convincing, a lot of facts, and a lot of time before he agreed to let them continue their investigation.

Detective Richards would have spoken to Hotch but he was not in the room at the time Detective Richards was. By the time Hotch came back, with Emily trailing after him, the detective was gone. But Hotch seemed different, flustered, as did Emily. JJ thought that Emily might have said something Hotch didn't like or agree with because neither of them were looking into each others eyes.

So right before JJ got her coffee she asked Emily what had happened, but Emily shook her head and said that it was nothing big. JJ, being very curious, pushed the subject but Emily just said that it was no big deal, she just brought some sense to him.

That was enough for JJ to go on, but now as she prepared her drink she saw Reid sitting on the desk in front of her, his eyes blank and lost in thought. She walked over to him.

"Spence?" She called out to him, he didn't answer so she called out more loudly, _"Spence?"_

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"You okay, you seem kinda shaky?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He reassured her, a small grin on his face.

'Oh. I was just wondering, I thought it was because...well Rossi mentioned before that you had aunt here and-"

"JJ I'm fine, really." He told her once more, hoping she'd leave the subject alone. Truth be told he wasn't fine, but it wasn't because of his aunt and it wasn't because of the case. All his attention, worry and time was directed toward Rachel, a young woman he'd only met hours ago. She consumed him. She was a guilty indulgence that broke him and fed off his life. Though she wasn't as deadly he made her out to be.

Despite his constant dwelling on her, Reid knew his head should be on the case. No matter how beautiful or interesting the object of his attention was.

"Thanks for asking though." He added quickly, so he wouldn't sound ungrateful.

JJ nodded, "Just making sure." He offered he a small smile in return.

The duo looked up as Hotch made his way towards them, "Reid, don't forget about the girl. Rossi really seems to think that she should be taken care of."

Reid looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "I should go. It's already 6:50." He stood up grabbed his messenger bag and walked out of the precinct.

Morgan walked up to Hotch and JJ, and they watched him leave, "Boy's acting like he's going out on a date."

He and Hotch chuckled lightly, JJ faked a laugh.

As Hotch and Morgan left JJ pondered on that single remark and the fact that Reid had been acting very differently. With one last look in the direction of the doors that Reid had just walked out of, JJ stood up and pushed the thoughts away.

* * *

Reid drove to the address he got from the precinct, he hardly focused on the road or the steering wheel in front of him. It was tearing him up in inside, the fact that a girl could be such a distraction. How was he supposed to act around her, was he supposed to be aloof and cold, or friendly and warm?

He shook his head as he drove, the anxiety and anticipation that was flowing throughout his body was now joined by a sense of helplessness. It was only then when he realized it was raining.

Meanwhile, Rachel sat huddled up in a thick blanket, with a comforting fire in the fireplace and The Philadelphia Story playing quietly in the background. She couldn't even hear the movie though, her mind was focused on one thing, the expected arrival of Dr. Spencer Reid. She couldn't deny anymore, the strong attraction she felt towards him, not obsession, but interest. Just thinking about him made her heart flutter.

He wasn't really her type, he didn't seem at strong, or popular and well known, but he was attractive, he seemed intelligent and awkward. He was also tall, so that was a plus. There was something about him that made her knees go weak, and her knees never went weak. Not even when she ran the in the Columbus marathon, without stopping. But never means to boast.

She heard the rain beating down on her roof over the muffled voices and crackling fire. It seemed eerie. That's when the power went out. Rachel jolted up, her heart pounding, but this time not because of Reid. She stood up and walked to the door, her cell phone in her hand.

"Where are you?" She said as she looked through the peephole of her door.

A second after she spoke there was a knock at her door, she jumped a foot in the air and realized that it was Reid. She smiled, the fear that was once in her was now washed away with a feeling of safety. She opened the door slowly, but the wind was so rough it blew the door open and nearly knocked her over. She staggered back but Reid caught her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah. Really crazy weather out there." She commented.

Reid only nodded as he looked round the living room, it seemed comfy and warm. Rachel noticed this and she eyed him, "You aren't going to profile my house are you?" She asked him.

Reid turned to face and gaped at her, she was smiling, her eyes sparkled and the fire that she'd lit in the fireplace was glowing against her skin. "No." He barely managed to say.

She nodded once and pressed her lips together. "I'd give you a tour but I can barely see where I'm going. Do you want some candles?" She asked as she walked to the bookshelf.

"What?"

"There's no light," She bent over and retrieved a box, "I was thinking, maybe candles could do the trick."

Reid walked over to her, she smiled up at him, "My daddy always says that there are always ways to find light in the darkness, you just have to find the light inside of you." She sighed, "I know it's cheesy, but it helped me when I was growing up as I was trying to let go of my fear of the dark."

Reid laughed, "What?" Rachel asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"You've questioned me three times since you walked into my house? Is something wrong, you seem kinda tense?" She asked, as she put a comforting hand in his shoulder.

Reid felt his skin burn right under her hand, Rachel hid her own blush and retracted her hand quickly, "I'm fine."

Rachel nodded, "It's just that. I have a bit of...I'm also, kinda-"

"It's okay."

"But you didn't even hear what I said!" Reid argued.

"No, but I heard what you were implying. And I understand." Rachel smirked and went back to her spot on the couch.

"What's in the box?" He asked.

"Candles, of course." She stifled a scoff and handed two candles to Reid.

"Where do you want them?" She responded with a shrug.

As Reid passed Rachel's bookshelf he stopped in his tracks. The shelves were stocked with Austen, Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Fitzgerald. He laughed in disbelief as he picked up a tattered edition of Stephen Hawking's, _A Brief History in Time_.

"What happened?" Rachel asked as she made her way towards him, all the candle suddenly lit.

"You read this?" Reid questioned as he motioned to the book.

"Of course." Rachel said in mock outrage.

"I'm asking because...Well, I thought you liked music and dance, not..."

"I'm going to stop you before you finish that sentence, my interest vary from Physics to Hematology. Music isn't the only thing I have good taste in, I am a woman of many passions. I need to be prepared for everything that comes my way "

_"If we find the answer to that, it would be the ultimate triumph of human reason-" _Reid began to quote the last line from the book.

_"-For then we would know the mind of God."_ Rachel finished in a soft whisper. Her eyes dazzled and hazed.

"I never meant to insult you. I'm just surprised. Most teenage girls like things like twilight and gossip." He said as he put the book back in it's place.

Rachel couldn't contain the laugh that flew out of her lips, "You...know...twilight?" She exclaimed as she doubled over in laughter.

"It's a long story." He sighed, "I don't really _know_ about it, but I heard about it and it seemed like a fad."

"I'm looking at a whole new side of you Dr. Reid." Rachel purred as she made her way back to the couch.

"You can call me Spencer." Reid regretted the words but they escaped his lips and he couldn't help it. She looked so gorgeous as she spoke to him.

"Okay...Spencer." They turned away from each other and walked to the couch in silence. Rachel sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, Reid fidgeted awkwardly.

"Who is your favorite poet?" Rachel asked, trying to break the silence.

"I don't really think I can pick. If you take into account all of the poetry I've read, by countless poets, most good, others not so good. I believe it would be virtually impossible to pick a _favorite_ poet."

Rachel nodded and breathed out a soft,"oh"

"My favorite poet is Frost." Reid looked at her for an explanation, "I seem to love how his poetry can to tied to both nineteenth-century American poetry and modernism, his works have many nineteenth-century tendencies, which many people have tried to duplicate, but then you have his other works that are more of a likeness of twentieth-century contemporaries."

"What's your IQ Rachel?" Reid asked.

"158." Rachel smiled in satisfaction, "What's yours?"

"187."

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, "187, like Section 187 of the California Penal Code-"

"-Which defines the crime of murder." They both finished together before succumbing to laughter.

"I'm shock that you actually know that." Reid said as he cleared his throat.

"I know a lot of things. I have a photographic memory."

"Eidetic." Reid said in wonderment.

"Well that's just the technical term."

"I have an eidetic memory too."

Rachel's eyes filled up with astonishment, "Really?" She smiled, "I should have know that. But I doubt that my abilities can even compare to yours, you probably exceed me."

"Well we could always try it out,try and see who has the larger memory span."

"Why do we need to?" Rachel snapped, her eyes suddenly cold. Reid flinched back, "I'm sorry." Rachel composed herself quickly, "I have this need inside of me to be the best at everything. You know, win every competition and whatnot. I just know that I will never beat you."

"You might not be as smart as me, but I bet you the smartest person at your whole school, including teachers." Rachel tried to smile, but it still ended up looking like a frown. "And you have beaten me."

"At what?" Rachel asked quickly, eagerly, "Not that it matters."

"I haven't heard you sing, or watched you dance. But I can bet that you are perfect at it. Much greater than I will ever be."

"Well," Rachel began, her cheeks red and eyes playful, "Who can define perfection?"

"A state of flawlessness." Reid answered her rhetorical question.

Rachel raised a brow, "Gold cannot be pure, and people cannot be perfect." She quoted, "It's an old Chinese proverb. And I think that Mr. Genius here, is now speechless."

"Flabbergasted." He said with a chuckle. "So why are you still in High school?"

"You wouldn't understand it, but I'm not very popular _or_ well liked. People in this city think my parents are a sin against nature, thus making me an abomination. I'm already a freak to them, if I turned to a genius, they'd just hate me even more."

"Your not a freak Rachel. And believe it or not, but I do understand what it's like to be different. They can't define normal Rachel, and remember, you're perfect."

Rachel leaned into him and sighed contently, quickly pulling him in for a hug. Reid's eyes widened, "Um..."

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

"F-For what?" Reid asked, not able to control the stutter in his voice.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, for existing."

"Your welcome." Reid said, uncertain. Rachel only smiled and, almost in a trance, Reid wrapped his arms around the small beauty. She sighed contently and nuzzled her face in his neck. When she pulled away Reid still kept her close.

"Spencer." Rachel protested.

"What I'm doing?" He asked, his voice broken.

Rachel's eyes were filled with submission, "I don't know." She said in a gentle whisper.

They leaned into each other, their eyes closing simultaneously. But neither could do it, they weren't ready. But they wanted to, they _needed _to do this. To be closer to each other, to feel each other. The experience of just being inches apart was brutalizing, but to feel each others lips...that would be heaven.

But their trance was broken when Reid's phone rang, the sound echoing throughout the house.

Their eyes snapped open, they stared down at each other, "Don't answer it." She spoke in a delicate murmur.

"I have to." Reid pulled away from her and pressed the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Reid, there's been another murder." Prentiss's voice poured out of the phone, "We're at the community center, it's down the block from the precinct."

"Yeah, okay." Reid said, his eyes never leaving Rachel's, "I'll see you in a bit."

He hung up the phone and Rachel asked him what had happened. He gave a quick explanation before standing up and putting his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" She asked, not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I-I have to go."

"You can't just do that." Rachel spoke quietly as Reid opened the front door, "That's not fair."

"I know." Reid told her sadly, "But it should have never happened in the first place." And without another word, or a goodbye, he walked out the door and into the rain.

Rachel kept her eyes locked on the door, her eyes began to burn, and before she knew it hot tears flowing down her face. She wiped them away quickly and marched through the candle lit darkness and into the kitchen. Baking always seemed to cheer her up.

The minute Reid pulled out of the driveway the lights turned back on.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

** Kinda long, I know.  
**

**I added a little H/P goodness in there for you die hard fans of Hotch and Prentiss.  
**

**I'm not one of those people who beg for reviews but I do like constructive criticism. **

**And if you don't review I will track you down, then I will go to the animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. And then, on some dark, cold night I will steal away into your home and punch you in the face.**

**A very intelligent woman said those wonderful words of wisdom.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters from Glee or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

The body of Jacob Palmer had just been lifted out of the water and all Reid could do was stare. He could only stare because the kid that had just been murdered didn't deserve to die, none of them did. But they had been and now there was no going back.

"Reid?" Emily nudged him softly, "Come on." They walked together to where the boy laid and Prentiss cast a sorrowful glance his way. That's when he noticed it, there was something different in her eyes, something that made her look like a different person. He didn't ask if anything had happened to her but the way she was looking at him said that she also noticed something different about him but she also wasn't going to make note of it.

"What are we missing?" Morgan exclaimed, "What are we doing wrong?"

"Were not." Rossi answered, "The unsub killed this kid differently, he changed his M.O., he's gotten sloppy. We scared him, he knows we're here."

"David's right." Hotch said straightening up, "We need to focus on something, something that we might have not thought of before."

"He's doing this because he's angry." Emily said. "It's not that he likes the thrill or it gives him pleasure, it's because he's upset."

"Why?" One of the Detective Samuel asked, "How do you know?"

"I don't think it's only because he's angry." Reid said, "I think you are right though Emily. That may be part of it but it's not the main reason."

"What makes you think that?" Morgan asked. "Another hunch."

"I guess you could say that but if he killed him _only_ because he was angry he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of dumping the body in a swimming pool, he's trying to get his point across."

"And what is his point?" Detective Samuel asked. They all looked at each other and asked each other the unspoken question. Finally Reid shrugged and met the eyes of the confused detective.

"I'm not sure."

Hotch frowned but nodded for the rest of the team to follow him, he gave his orders, never meeting Emily's eyes, and they went off to do their jobs but Reid was wracking his brain trying to understand what it all meant, trying to figure out how all of the clues fit together.

But he didn't know why it was bugging him so badly, and that just disturbed him even more.

* * *

"Rachel?" Kurt's voice rang out throughout the house and flowed up the stairs. "Honey? Are you home?" He climbed up the stairs carefully, a small amount of fear building up inside of him. He opened Rachel's bedroom door only to be greeted by a messy bed and thousands of used tissues. "Ew." Kurt's face twisted up in disgust and he went to Rachel's bathroom, he knocked twice.

"Rach?" Kurt called out.

"What?" Rachel called back, her voice tired.

"Are you in the bathroom?"

"Duh."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I _mean_, are you decent?"

"Kind of." She opened the door and stuck her head out, "What's wrong?" She asked defensively.

"Rachel?" Kurt opened the door widely, "What do you mean what's wrong? I've called your phone five times."

"I didn't hear it." Rachel slowly walked over to her bed, but she didn't sit down, her eyes were passive ad she chewed on her bottom lip, "Can I ask you a question?"

Kurt looked at Rachel quizzically, her demeanor had changed so suddenly it startled him, "Yes, anything."

"Have you-" Rachel sighed, "I mean did you ever-" She couldn't compose her thoughts, she shook her head and huffed impatiently, "I just wanted to ask if you've ever felt helpless before, and I mean really, _really_, helpless?"

Kurt looked at Rachel suspiciously, "Rachel, really, what is going on with you?"

"I don't know Kurt!" Rachel sighed, her eyes drooped tiredly, "If I knew I wouldn't be here pulling my hair out in frustration and asking you to help me."

"Maybe it's just nerves, collage is starting up and you just sent out all of your applications," Kurt suggested as Rachel shook her head, "Are you still in love with Finn?"

Rachel turned and sent an icy glare his way, "Wow!" Kurt laughed nervously, "I don't know where that came from."

"Me neither," Rachel mumbled, but Kurt didn't stop staring at her, he wanted an answer, "No Kurt, I'm not still in love with Finn."

Kurt beamed up and her, "Good, I just thought the reason you were acting so weird was because you still liked him or something."

Rachel laughed and reached over to him, "Kurt, I am far from in love with Finn."

Kurt's eyes suddenly filled with a look of acute thoughtfulness, "So who are you in love with?" Rachel shrank back, the smile on her face fading slowly, "I've seen that look before Rachel, that twinkle in your eyes. Something is up. So what is it? Or, let me rephrase that, who is it?"

Rachel didn't answer, how could she answer. If she told him what was on her mind all he would do is shake his head and tell her what she is doing, thinking, is wrong. But was love, any kind of love, really wrong. It was legal, it felt right and _he_ made her feel whole. Like she was one with the earth, the sun and the stars. So why couldn't she tell Kurt she was in love with a man who was almost ten years her senior?

Rachel shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face, "I don't know what your talking about."

Kurt pursed his lips together and nodded, "Right." He stood up and wrapped his scarf around his neck, "I have to go, Blaine and I have plans for today." He made his way towards the door, and Rachel stayed glued to her seat, " I'll see you soon Rach, and whoever it is, please don't get yourself hurt."

Rachel watched him go, his soft footsteps could be heard and Rachel felt a wave of relief crash onto her. Somehow he knew, and Rachel had to make sure no one could notice.

She needed to relax, but singing wouldn't help, her elliptical was broken and if she had to watch another sad love story she might puke. And the next best thing for a girl like Rachel would be to go out and run till she sees stars. With one last look towards the door Kurt just walked out of, Rachel stood up and got ready.

* * *

She ran down the sidewalk, her heart pounding, her breathing erratic and the muscles in her legs were tired and sore. She didn't know how she could keep running at this point she didn't know what kept her going. Maybe it was the images of Reid that kept popping into her mind, floating around like bubbles and each time one image disappeared a new one appeared. It was like he was following her and she had the urge to flee.

And even though her heart pleaded with her to stay, she couldn't. She'd learned long ago that if she followed her heart it would only lead her to trouble. And Rachel knew that a woman of her _allure_ was certain to attract the attention of men, so she made it very clear, and she means _very clear, _that the best for her to have is a simple and secure life, for now of course.

But there was something about the agent that she could shake off, he was irresistible in his own way. But he couldn't feel the same way about her, he probably had woman throwing themselves at his feet all the time, what would she have to offer.

Lost in her own world she hadn't noticed anything her own feet and she ended up stumbling over them, with a sharp shriek, she threw her hands out in from of her and her knee scratched the floor.

"Crap." She muttered as tears formed in her eyes, she wiped the dirt of her hands and inspected her wound carefully, but she froze when she heard footsteps approach from behind her, she turned slowly and was greeted by a large hand extended out towards her warmly.

She looked up at the man who smiled down at her gently, she took the hand and returned the smile.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**I'm not one of those people who beg for reviews but I do like constructive criticism. **

**And if you don't review I will track you down, then I will go to the animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. And then, on some dark, cold night I will steal away into your home and punch you in the face.**

**A very intelligent woman said those wonderful words of wisdom.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters from Glee or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as Rachel threw her arm around his neck.

"Fine." She said curtly, her ankle was worse now, and the pain was unbearable.

"Can you apply some pressure to your foot?" He asked and she complied, as soon as her foot touched the ground she yelped out in pain. "Okay, that isn't going to work." Reid muttered.

"I can get to my house by myself." Rachel complained as he rushed her to his car.

Reid scoffed. "Really? You can barely walk."

"I'll make do with one foot." Rachel said triumphantly.

Reid laughed as he gently sat her into the seat, when he finally sat down he couldn't help but stare at her. She cautiously looked over at him, wondering why he hadn't started the car, and when she caught him staring at her she blushed.

"What?" She asked as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Nothing." Reid quickly turned away, "We should get going." Rachel nodded silently and drummed her fingers against her knee.

"Impatient much." He muttered in a low voice.

She turned sharply to face him, "No." He looked at her incredulously, "Okay, maybe a little." Reid laughed as he turned into her drive way. "It's just difficult to be around you, that's all." She tells him truthfully, Reid take's this very deeply and he shifts his body to look at her.

'Really?' He asks.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaims, "You sound genuinely surprised."

"I am." He says with a dry laugh.

"Oh, come on Spencer." She pushes him lightly, "You're a hot FBI agent, you probably get women throwing themselves at you every day."

Reid began to blush furiously, "I think you're confusing me with Derek."

Rachel's brows furrowed, "No I'm not." He doesn't respond and instead clears his throat, "I know what you're thinking." She says with a said smile on her lips.

"I doubt that." He whispers under his breathe. Because he's thinking that he shouldn't be here, he should not me in a car with a beautiful girl. And even though she can be with him, it's wrong and it makes no sense.

"I'm not stupid." She had only started to talk but she struggled to continue, "I'm not as naive as people make me out to be. People think that girls my age are easy to manipulate and are only ignorant, but I'm not like normal girls." Rachel sighed as she took Reid's hand into her own, "I'm not asking for much, I know the bittersweet sting of love, I'm more mature than most people I know, and I know you know that-"

"Rachel, please." he interrupts.

"because you are _not _stupid. So let me in." She continues, not acknowledging his comment, "Let me love you." Her eyes begin to pool up with tears and she sniffles, "This is all so new and so interesting that I can't it go, I can't let you go." She releases Reid's hands and unbuckles her seat belt.

She begins to drift towards him, her eyes closing slowly and Reid knows what's going to happen next, but he doesn't stop it. Her lips touch his and at first he doesn't react but then his lips began to move in sync with hers. And it's not he hasn't kissed women before, but it was different with Rachel,_ everything_ was different with Rachel.

Rachel pulled away and licked her lips, "When I kiss you, I can taste your soul." She quoted dreamily. Reid chuckled softly and opened his eyes. "Fireworks?" She asked timidly.

Reid shook his head, and Rachel's face fell. He lifted her hand to his lips, subconsciously, and kissed her fingertips softly. "More like... _supernova_."

Rachel smiled so brightly, Reid thought he might go blind. And without another word Rachel opened the door and walked out, he watched as she limped, and even though she looked like she needed crutches she looked very graceful, to her front door.

It took some time but Reid realized what she was doing, she was giving him a choice. He had to make his mind up, trust his head, stay in the car and leave her be, or follow his heart and go into her house.

Reid looked down at the steering wheel and made up his mind, after all, the decision was obvious.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**I'm not one of those people who beg for reviews but I do like constructive criticism. **

**And if you don't review I will track you down, then I will go to the animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. And then, on some dark, cold night I will steal away into your home and punch you in the face.**

**A very intelligent woman said those wonderful words of wisdom.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters from Glee or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Reid really didn't mind being in Rachel's house, his body pressed up against hers, her back against the wall. His lips were pressed against her own, the both of them trying to memorize each others lips. It hadn't been a tough decision to chose Rachel, it was like asking if you'd want to live or die. Yes, Rachel was the obvious choice. She was beautiful, intelligent, talented...in high school.

She's in high school.

Reid backed away from her, regaining his composure and clearing his mind of all the desire it had.

"What?" Rachel asked as she walked towards him, "Did I do something wrong?"

Reid shook his head, "No." He took a deep breath, "No you didn't do anything wrong."

Rachel nodded slowly, obviously something was wrong. Rachel, despite the fact that she'd only known him for a few days, had gotten to know Reid better than he knew himself. She walked towards him, something about the way she moved was cautionary, "Why don't you tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing." Reid can't lie to her anymore, besides the look in her eyes when she stared down at him was more than skeptical, "I just barely realized the depth of our actions."

Rachel grinned, "We aren't doing anything wrong." Rachel sighed when she was given no reply, "Why do I feel like I'm seducing you?"

Reid forced himself to smile, if it were any other time he would have, but he just couldn't, "Maybe because you are."

The glint of amusement in Rachel's eyes was enough to change Reid's mood instantly, suddenly the tension in the room was gone and Rachel was back in his arms. It didn't feel wrong, any person in either of their shoes would tell you that, but somehow it was. It was different and scary because he could get into trouble and she could be hurt. No matter how many times she said she was ready and mature, deep down inside she was still a little girl.

He didn't want to hurt her.

He'd seen Hotch and Haley, he'd seen what Hotch's job did to his relationship. What if it did work out between him and Rachel? What they were able to be with the other? Later in their lives, what would happen. How would he hurt her?

But Rachel wasn't thinking about the cons, all she thought about was love and happiness, how they'd share their life together. It wasn't enough that Rachel wanted Reid, she wanted a life with him, too. She was getting ahead of herself but that's the kind of person Rachel was, a dreamer.

They didn't kiss again after that, they fell asleep together on her fathers recliner after talking about their dreams and their deepest wishes. Then he left after he received a phone call from Hotch asking him where he was, he stood up quietly and wrote her a note telling her he was leaving, he kissed her on the forehead softly and swiftly left the house.

Rachel woke up almost three hours later, the long nap made up for the sleep she didn't get and her tired body. When she tried to stand up her body felt like jello, she tried to walk to the bathroom and it took her quite some time.

She combed her hair and she had to take a shower but she decided to eat something first. She walked to the kitchen, opened the freezer and took out her special vegan ice cream. With a smile on her face she turned to get a bowl out of the cupboard but she was greeted by something else. Or someone else.

"What- What are you doing here?" She tried to talk normally, but her voice shook with fear, "You shouldn't be in here? How did you get in?"

He smiled at her, "I came to see you." He walked towards her, "I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Rachel grabbed the mug from behind her and held it in her hands.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head, she didn't know where that came from, "No."

"Are you happy with what I've done?" He asked.

Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion, "What you've done, what are you-" Then she stopped, because some in her head clicked and she understood, "You! You've been doing this?_ You're the killer!" _Her heart began to thump, it was so loud she was afraid he could hear it.

"Now you see Rachel!" He exclaimed, a large smile on her face, "All of this was to get your attention. For you Rachel, all of this is for you."

Rachel shook her head, 'No. No, I don't want this, I don't want you." She took her hand out from behind her and slammed the mug as hard as she could into his head. She took off running, hoping she at least knocked him out for a few minutes.

She quickly grabbed her phone, running through the hallway and accidentally bumped into he daddy's antique side table. She hid in the nearby closet, her hands were shaky and she could barely breath. She quickly dialed 9-1-1, a voice answered and asked her what her emergency was.

Fresh tears began to form in her eyes, _"Please help, I know who's been killing all of those teenagers. He's in my house."_ Rachel heard him grunt and pick himself off the floor. He began thorwing glasses and plates, Rachel was sure he had broken a few of her dads favorite vases.

The voice asked her another question but Rachel could barely hear her, she only heard him ranting.

"Rachel, I love you." He said, "But now I'm angry, I don't like you that much anymore!" He shrieked.

_ "Please help, my name Rachel Berry and-"_ She heard his footsteps, she knew he was close. She clamped her mouth shut and tried to breath, but all she felt was panic. All she could feel was her heart beating, it drummed so fast she was afraid it would explode.

"There you are." He smiled, blood dripping down the side of his face, and pulled his gun out.

A bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips, the last thing she heard was the operators voice calling her name out, and then everything went black. But not before she muttered a single sentence, "Please don't, Jacob."

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**I'm not one of those people who beg for reviews but I do like constructive criticism. **

**And if you don't review I will track you down, then I will go to the animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. And then, on some dark, cold night I will steal away into your home and punch you in the face.**

**A very intelligent woman said those wonderful words of wisdom.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't own anything from Glee or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Who is this boys next target?" Hotch asked, "Anyone could be next."

"Look for the stars." Reid whispered.

"What?" Morgan questioned.

"He mentioned it in his last video." Prentiss answered for him, "Why are you saying this now?"

"If this unsub is really a coldblooded killer he wouldn't have given us that clue."

"Maybe he was taunting us." JJ suggested.

"No, it was more than that. He has been targeting talented kids, but he has only done it with a few groups. Amanda Brown wasn't the star of the cheerleaading squad and neither was Azimio Adams ."

"What are you saying?" Rossi asked.

Reid took a deep breath, "What I'm say is, what if we're looking at this the wrong way? What if he was trying to warn us because he knew that his last victim wasn't someone he wanted to kill. Throughout these videos of his he is always talking about stars, what if these kids weren't the stars he was referring to, what is his last victim is the real star."

As the team processed this new information Detective Richards knocked on the door, "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine." Hotch responded, " Do you need something?"

"Actually, there's this kid outside, Kurt Hummel, I can't understand what he's saying but I think he wants to talk to you."

The entire team followed out quickly only to find a sobbing teenage boy in front of them. When Kurt finally turned and saw them approaching he only had eyes for one person.

"_You._" He growled and proceeded to hit Reid. In a split second the entire office sprang forward as if to pin down Kurt.

Reid massaged his jaw, surprisingly he threw a mean right hook, "No, it's fine. It's fine." He reassured everyone.

"What is this all about?" Hotch asked Kurt.

"You promised." Kurt choked on his words, "You said you'd take care or her. You said she'd watched."

"Who?" Reid asked, steping forward and ignoring the pain in his jaw.

"Rachel!" He cried, "Who else do you think I'm talking about. I went to her house with Baline, you know, to check up on her and all I saw was...was..." He burst into tears and the boy behind him pulled him in for a hug.

"Blood and a mess. That's all." The boy, presumably Blaine, said for him, "We walked in and there was broken glass and picture frames, a broken mug with blood on in and some blood in the closet in her hall and..."

"She's dead. That _monster _killed her, that thing killed my best friend." Kurt bawled.

"We can't know that for sure." Prentiss tried to assure him.

"Theres something else you should know about, something I found." Blaine announced.

"What did you find?" Reid asked him, the entire team turned to stare at him they'd never heard him sound so forceful, "Tell us."

"Blaine you found something?"

Blaine quickly looked at his unknowing boyfriend and spoke.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes, it felt like ten pound weights were attached to her eyelids, "Where am I?" She asked, not clearly remembering what happened.

"Good. You're awake."

That voice.

She remembered that voice.

A pair of abnormally cold hands reached out to stroke her face, "You are _so _beautiful. Do you know how beautiful you are? It's immeasurable."

"Get off me." She cried feebly, too tired to even speak. She did try to move but she couldn't.

"Sorry, but I'm the one hold the cards here. I find the trying a persons hands to there knees keeps them from moving as much. I don't want you to move." The voice told her.

"You drugged me."

"I'd never do that to you." A warm breath touched her neck and sent cold chills of fear down her spine, "You'll be fine in a bit. It's just the effects of the, the-"

"The clobber to the head you gave me."

The voice found this amusing, "Oh, Rachel. My star, my beautiful shining star. You are still so fearless even though you are here and under my control."

Rachel's eyes opened for a second before dropping down again, "I am not under no ones control and I am certainly never going to be a pawn of yours. I am not afraid of you."

"There's no need to lie. I know that I can be very intense. I just need to stay with you for a little longer, before-"

Rachel felt her heart drop down to her stomach, "Before you kill me."

There were fast footsteps against the floor and she felt a glimmer of hope. She let herself believe he'd come to save her but she knew she was lying to herself. Especially after a pair of hands, that didn't belong to Spencer, were placed on top of hers. It seemed like the tragic end to a tragic story, she half expected to walk out of this alive but she wasn't stupid and she wasn't that optimistic. Sometimes things didn't work out, and sometimes people died because of it.

"Rachel, open your eyes." The voice demanded.

"I can't." She whimpered.

"Yes you can, do it or I'll do something worse than kill you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Rachel sighed, she was afraid. She was afraid of what might happen to her, she was afraid of the voice. However, she knew that if she opened her eyes the voice wouldn't be a voice anymore, it would be him.

If she opened her eyes she wouldn't be able to pretend anymore.

The world when dead when her eyes were closed.

She opened them.

The world was awake.

* * *

They entered Rachel's front door and immediately understood why Kurt had been so afraid. Shattered glass covered every inch of the floor and the couches and shards were torn and broken. While everyone was busy taking in the destruction, JJ noticed something that did not belong. A note. She reached down and opened it but before she could tell the team she recognized the familiar scrawl that she'd seen so many times before.

She quickly pocketed the note and walked to the kitchen where they now stood.

"Blaine said he left the camcorder, what does that have to do with anything?" Emily asked.

"His camcorder is important to him, it's how he lets people know what he's doing. Without it he'd be useless." Hotch explained.

"I don't get it, this is his style. His mo suddenly changed, what happened?" Morgan questioned.

"Maybe he got what he wanted." Everyone turned to look at Reid, "Maybe he left his camera because he doesn't want anyone to be a part of what's going on. He wants this for himself." Reid realized that anything could happened to Rachel and he would be too late.

"So Rachel's special to him." Rossi concluded, "Why?"

"If you think about it he's been going after everyone who was popular. Our unsub should be someone who held grudges against these people, but also someone who cares for Rachel." Emily replied.

"No, not really. It has to be someone who thinks he cares for Rachel but really just has an unhealthy obsession with her."

"He has to be someone who can't stand up for himself, is nervous around strong men, and possibly even women." Hotch said

"And subject to a lot of bullying at school and some sort of abuse at home." Rossi continued. Just as Hotch was about to continue speaking Reid rushed out of the house and headed straight for Kurt.

"Where is he going?" Prentiss asked.

"I think he figured it out. He's just making sure." JJ answered.

He returned a few seconds later, "I know who it is." He said breathlessly.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything from Glee or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"You have to know why I did it, it'll help you understand."

Rachel stared up at him as he spoke, "I know why you did it, you're a psychopath."

He shook his head in frustration, "_No! _I did it as a favor for you."

She scoffed, "A favor." She spat, "A favor. I never wanted anyone to die. The only reason anyone is dead is because you are an insane, Rachel Berry obsessed freak!" She could hardly see his hand as it made contact with her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you Rachel, but you're making it very hard not to."

Rachel realized that the boy in front of her wasn't the same weak, defenseless boy she's known all her life. He was a boy with a gun and that made him mmore dangerous than any other person she'd ever known. He wasn't going to sympathize with her or fall for any of her tricks. He was going to kill her, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Jacob?" She asked tentatively, "Tell me why you did it. I-I want to know."

His eyes lit up, "Really?" She nodded, "Rachel, they all hurt you. They were so, so cruel to you my Rachel, my beautiful, shining star, they deserved the same treatment." _So you killed them,_ she thought. "Especially Brian and Jacob, I was there when it happened. I saw. I see everything that goes on at that school. They didn't expect you to fight back, they didn't expect you to be so strong."

Rachel tensed up, 'How did you know about that?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I see everything that goes on at that school, you should know better than that." He sighed, "Now don't stall me any longer."

"Please Jacob, if you love me you can't kill me." She pleaded with him.

"It's because I love you that I'm doing this. I don't want to kill you but the world have left me no choice. I can't watch you be hurt any longer."

"Jacob. Jacob! _Don't!"_

__A shot rang out.

Then another.

Rachel found herself very, very tired.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please review. **


End file.
